


Chemical Reaction

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Allergic reaction, Allergies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: They'd had a nice day off- pancakes for breakfast, biking around the pier, even having Jeremy over for dinner. So of course something had to go wrong, they couldn't just have one nice week. One nice day.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie & Owen Patrick Joyner, Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Chemical Reaction

“Shhh.” The quick almost forceful whisper was followed by laughter that filled the halls, before being stifled again the sound of feet stumbling and followed by keys. “You're going to wake the others.” A voice hissed before they were stumbling into the small apartment. They really had no way of knowing who was or wasn’t home right now, constantly having a flow of people in and out of the place during filming. However it seemed blessedly empty right now. 

“See empty.” Charlie said brightly a smug grin across his face gesturing to the empty apartment a bit before Owen was pressing him back against their apartment door. His fingers found the lock between them before his lips were on the others. A mess of hands and clothing falling around them as they stumbled through Owen’s open bedroom and into the bed. 

Owen woke to the sound of music playing the house, the sound of pans and pots being moved around the kitchen and he rolled slightly. Yawning as he rubbed at his eyes slipping from the bed to find some clean boxers. They didn't have filming today meaning they were completely free to take their time doing whatever they wanted, no rush to eat and get dressed before heading to set, no need to leave before the sun was even up. Owen wandered slowly into the kitchen, his bare feet padding on the floor as he found Charlie making pancakes in the kitchen. Two plates stacked nice as he moved to turn off the stove. “Really?” He teased his voice hoarse. 

“What?” Charlie asked grinning as he turned to hand the other the plate of food. 

Owen raised an eyebrow at him and the brunette simply grinned climbing up to sit at their bar. “An apron is not sufficient cover your lucky the others are filming today.” He teased getting settled with his own food. Running his hands through his blonde hair to push it back before digging in.

“So what do you want to do today?” Charlie mumbled around the mouthful of food, crossing his leg a bit as he ate. 

“Let’s get out for a bit; do whatever and then stay in for the rest of the day? We’ve got tomorrow off with everyone else..” He shrugged. “Maybe have them come over tonight.” Sometimes there could be weeks between their shots, and sometimes they could be shooting everyday for months. It just never was consistent and he wanted to use the time while they had it. 

“Want to rent some bikes again and race around the park?” Charlie asked excitedly, Owen had learned quickly the option of only staying in all day wasn’t there. Charlie was basically a dog, you had to take the guy for a walk or do something active or he’d be bouncing off the walls for the whole day and get into some type of trouble or mess. 

“Yeah that sounds fun.” Owen said warmly. “We can grab lunch at that sandwich place by the pier.” He suggested happily “Maybe see what else is going on. I’ll text the others to come over after filming, see if Jer wants to hang today.” He was already climbing up to go and grab his phone, sending a few texts out while they finished up breakfast. His feet propped up slightly him and Charlie just brushing against one another while they finished up.

They weren’t a secret. They refused; there was nothing to hide and no reason to hide it. Plus more often than not Charlie couldn’t keep his hands to himself so keeping it a secret wasn’t going to last long. They didn’t necessarily have a coming out but they didn’t keep anything hidden. They did inform Kenny formally, and went through the whole up and down of making sure he was reassured it wouldn’t ruin the show if something happened to them.

By now, a few months into what they we’re, Owen didn’t think anything really could happen to them, it just didn't seem was possible. Charlie was the definition of positive attitude and confidence. He really couldn’t be shaken, they talked so well with one another it seemed like theyd always flow smoothly. 

“Jer said he’d come later with pizzas and snacks, no one else really; they’ve got to film tomorrow.” He shrugged, setting his phone down to finish up his food. “Seems like a solid crew, the three musketeers.” He laughed.

“You text B?” 

“Yeah he’s got another filming for his other show. He won’t be back until next week.” Owen climbed up from the table gathering up the dishes to toss into the sink and be washed later. Yawning as they moved slowly to go and get ready for the day out. Their lives were oddly domestic, they spent so much time just laying together on their phones, or exploring the city together. It wasn’t crazy, or overwhelmingly exciting. It was simple, it was perfect.

Though life with Charlie was never...boring. He’d never say that. Ever. Charlie truly made his life exciting in his own unique way. 

They’d spent the day around town like planned, grabbing sandwiches and ice cream from the shop; riding around and racing one another in the beautiful Vancouver sun. Something so beautifully exciting about the way Charlie would laugh when they’d skid around corners and nearly crash into bushes. Almost a fun chaos to it all that couldn’t help but make Owen laugh. Eventually they called it, knowing Jeremy was heading over as they returned the bikes to the shop and got an Uber back to the apartment.

Owens' phone had a plethora of photos and videos today that he hoped to cherish forever, it seemed like every day during filming this show they were making really great memories. “Jer!” He beamed catching sight of the dark haired man waiting for them outside of the apartment, despite the fact he had a key, before pulling him into a hug.

“I ordered pizza, it should be here in a bit. And I brought snacks!” He wiggled the bags at the boys laughing as Charlie snatched one on their way inside.

“We could play some games, or watch a movie.” Charlie suggested skipping up the steps, but moving aside for Owen to unlock the door as they headed inside. “Owen and I just got a bunch of new games from the PlayStation store. A lot of nonsense.” He snorted dropping down onto their couch as Jeremy shrugged his coat off and hung it up. Joining them both on the couch as they booted up the tv. 

They’d settled for some split screen games taking turns on who went when, taking bites of pizza in between and busting out the snacks only a little while after. Owen had way less stamina for the games then the other two, tilting his head a bit as he passed the controller off and moving to scroll through his phone.

“It’s because he’s a sore loser.” Charlie whispered loudly making the blonde roll his eyes and kick at the other a bit.

“It’s because I don’t play for hours on end multiple times a day.” He mocked sticking his tongue out.

“It’s okay to lose O.” Jeremy joked playfully knowing he was safer at the other end of the couch, but the distraction allowed Charlie to get him making him shout as they got drawn back into their game the two chasing one another through the map.

Owen swallowed roughly, untangling himself to go into the kitchen. Skipping the soda for a glass of water that he drank slowly watching the tv. Only the sensation doesn’t go away, that strange tingling that sends alarms off in his mind and he nearly drops the glass as soon as it clicks. It burns, quickly spreading over his face, all over his skin and continues to only get worse and tighter. Only more and more painful spreading down his skin and it feels like there’s acid in his stomach. “Char.” He forces out in a tone that has the brunette whipping around so fast he’s almost a blur. His bright eyes went wide as he leapt over the back of the couch into their kitchen.

“Hey; where is it? Where’s your bag?” He asked calmly. Jeremy already pulling his phone out calling for help. Owens' fingers strained, keeping himself up as he feels that sensation spreading across his body and skin. “O where’s the bag?” He asks firmly and he points shakily by the door. Hanging on their coat hooks before his knees give. 

Charlie’s arms wrap around him lowering him onto his side before he was leaping up to grab the black bag hanging in the door and drops hard onto his knees back near the other. Jeremy is next to him now helping to get Owen propped up as he strains. It’s a bad one, it’s coming on to fast that they skip some of the usual steps as Charlie follows the familiar motions before slamming the pen down into the others leg. He waits, massaging over it a moment later before his eyes fly to the others face. There’s always that hesitation and doubt of what if it doesn’t work, what if this time it doesn’t do its job.

Owens got tears running down his cheeks, his eyes clenched shut, his lips parted as he struggled to pull in any kind of breath. Charlie’s heart breaks, it does every time they have to go through this. It’s not something he can stop, not something he can ever protect Owen from. Even if they are careful, even if they read labels. This still happens. He finally pulls in one shaky but full breath. Charlie’s hands gentle as he pets over him and gets the sweaty strands away from his face. “I’m here.” He soothed softly. “I’m right here Owen.” He comforted gently. “I’ve got you.” He slowly moved to uncurl the others hand and grasp his fingers tightly. Tears in his eyes that he pushed back for the other. Owens' breaths are coming now, slow and stuttered but slowly getting strength. He grabs the inhaler from the bag, bringing it to his lips and gently guiding him to take a few breaths of the steroids to ease some of his breathing.

“I’ve got you.” He soothed gently, kissing the sweaty forehead as the breaths came in more calmly and controlled. Jeremy was climbing up to let the paramedics in; they were quick asking the usual questions and hooking up the machines and tools to the other to get the readings. Getting a list of his allergies and medications from Charlie. There shifting him to lay out on the stretcher getting the IV in before moving. 

“I’m coming.” Charlie said firmly, grabbing up Owens' bag as he moved, looking at Jeremy who nodded.

“Alright then come on.” The man said firmly as they asked Owen a few routine questions heading out of the apartment building and into the ambulance. He let Jeremy handle notifying the crew and everyone else and thankfully; there was no filming tomorrow so it shouldn’t conflict but they always deserved to know. 

“His mom,” Charlie reminded softly, his voice tight as he looked at the oxygen mask being placed over Owens face. Jeremy nodded moving to message her next, always keeping in contact and reassuring her. Letting her know how he was doing with everything. His fingers gently brushed over his hand, his thumb rubbing against his hand as he watched him. 

This had become a horrible routine; as they took him into emergency making sure they got all the right medicines into him, that his airways were open, his breathing was okay. They checked his blood pressure and a variety of other tests. Jeremy stayed with him the whole time. Right by his side as they thoroughly ensured everything was good and discharged Owen.

He was exhausted, he always was after these kinds of things. There really was no getting him to talk, or do much of anything. You had to help him move around and walk, everything leaving his body the moment the attack hit. Jeremy helped him get him comfortable in their Uber, Owens head laying against him his eyes only slightly open showing he was still conscious but he wasn’t doing much else. His fingers laced with Charlies giving him a soft squeeze now and again. They worked together to get him back up into the apartment and to their room. 

Charlie gently tucked him in, making sure he was fully out before wandering out of the bedroom slowly. “Sorry tonight went a different way.” He whispered, looking at all the snacks. 

“I’m sorry man...I checked all of them.” He admitted. “I did. Every single one was good. I read all the labels. Not even processed near any of his allergies.” 

“It’s not your fault….it was probably a cross contamination with the pizza. Maybe some pesto or something got in it who knows. We can’t prevent them all.” Charlie relented, sadly moving to clean up with Jeremy's help. “That...that was a bad one.” He finally vented a bit, his chest hurting as he sank down he never could vent these kinds of things to Owen. He went through enough as it was having to worry so much about this kind of stuff.

“Yeah...yeah I could tell...I’ve never seen it happen so fast.” Jeremy admitted. 

“He.” Charlie swallowed. “He had this really bad one a few months back. When we first started-yanno. I didn’t know if I’d eaten something it could spread to him if we kissed and stuff. He ended up-it was bad.” He forced out. “And then like-the next day I guess there can be a secondary trigger and it happened again. He hadn’t even done anything, just his body freaked out. I was so scared…” He breathed out slowly. 

“I’ll stay? Okay? I’ll crash in your old room…” Jeremy said softly. “That way I’m here if it happens again, or at least to just...be some help tomorrow I know second days are always really rough.” Charlie couldn’t help but pull the other close, squeezing him tight. Tomorrow hed wake up with a smile on his face and not a care in the world. He’d put on that face and that positivity Owen needed more than anything. Because it was all he could do, and it would be okay. He’d rest up and be back to himself in no time. 

Charlie kept those thoughts close as he climbed into bed, holding Owen close and curling up with him when he finally went to bed. Smelling that distinct smell of the others shampoo, and feeling that rise and fall against his chest as he was lulled to sleep the sound of the others breathing filling his ears with the sensation of his heartbeat against his chest.


End file.
